1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital image reproduction apparatus including a scanner unit, a printer unit, a memory, and an operator control unit integrated in the apparatus, the operator control unit being provided with an input device and a display that permit a user to give operator control commands to the apparatus. The invention further relates to such a digital reproduction apparatus that includes a network connection unit for coupling to a network for the purpose of communication with a digital external environment having at least a number of workstations of users, and a management unit connected to the scanner unit, printer unit, memory and network connection unit, and, via the network connection unit, to the workstations.
2. Description of Related Art
Reproduction apparatuses of the kind described above are generally known. Such apparatuses can be used for copying documents and for printing digital image data files made in a workstation.
Scanner devices are also known which are coupled to a network and which can send digital data files generated during scanning to a pre-programmed address on the network, usually a workstation of a user.
A network is provided with one or more fileservers which provide interim storage and retention of the digital data if a destination address does not answer because the apparatus connected thereto is not ready for reception or possibly not even switched on. A data file is thus first sent from the dispatch address via the network to the fileserver and then from the latter to the destination address.
A number of problems can arise with such conventional systems, particularly if the files sent are large. First of all, a file is sent over the network twice so that the load on the network and the file server is relatively large. Secondly, if an apparatus coupled to a reception address is not ready for reception, the files are stored on the file server disk, which can thus fill up, so that the functioning of the entire network is obstructed or even made impossible. Thirdly, in a scanning process, when the disk of the receiving workstation becomes full, the scanning process has to be terminated, and this obstructs the progress of the work.
In addition, data traffic monitoring by the owner of the data files may be inadequate, on the one hand because print files are printed immediately even if he is not present, and secondly scan files are immediately available at his workstation even if he is not present.
It is therefore desirable to more effectively monitor the traffic of digital image data from and to the reproduction apparatus so that the above problems are eliminated or at least so reduced that they do not obstruct the functioning of the entire digital network.
To this end, in the apparatus according to the invention, the management unit maintains logic storage space in the memory, each allocated to a specific user, wherein the management unit, when receiving from a said user""s workstation a digital data file for printing, stores the file in the logic storage space of the relevant user and passes it for printing to the printer unit only on a command from the operator control unit, which command identifies the relevant file, and also, on receipt from the operator control unit of an order for scanning, such order being provided with a user identification, stores the digital data generated by the scanner unit in executing the job in the logic storage space of the relevant user and passes it to a workstation of the relevant user only on a command from the latter workstation, which command identifies the relevant file.
In this way, data traffic between the digital environment and the apparatus is decoupled in time. This means that a permanent coupling between the making and sending of a file for processing, and the processing of that file, is eliminated, and the files are kept in a safe place in the apparatus, this place being coupled or otherwise associated with a particular person, until they are actively called up from the destination address. This means that the user, when making or sending files, need not be concerned with the time and circumstances of the processing of his files.
In addition, the owner of a file retains control thereof, because its transport takes place only in his presence at the reception point. The buffer point can also be secured so that only the owner of the buffer can access the files stored therein.
The term xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d in this context also includes an application program or (the control program of) a peripheral, if such a program is aimed at generating or processing a data file.
It should also be noted that the term xe2x80x9cworkstation of a userxe2x80x9d means a workstation running a program personalized for that user.
It should be noted that Applicants"" patent application EP-A 0 689 157 already describes a printing apparatus which never directly prints a print file received from a digital environment, but stores it internally under the owner""s name and does not print it until a command for this purpose is given from the apparatus operator control panel, said command identifying the file. The idea of storing a print file and only releasing it on a specified command is now expanded in the present invention to a concept of logic storage spaces accessible only to the relevant user, in which not only print files, but also all kinds of other files, primarily scan files, can be stored, but always in such manner that a stored file has to be actively brought up from its destination from a logic storage space of this kind.
Particularly for scan jobs this concept of logic storage spaces in the apparatus has the advantage that a file is sent over the network just once and hence subjects the network and the file server to less loading. In addition, scan files remain in the apparatus until a user brings them up to his workstation. If so many digital data are generated that the disk becomes full, that disk is the apparatus disk (the memory). As a result this disk may break down, but that does not obstruct the action of the file server and the network, so that in any case the communication between the users of the network is not obstructed. Finally, the problem of the limited storage capacity of the workstation is effectively solved, because the user will only bring up as many files as his workstation can process, and he can leave the rest waiting in the apparatus memory.
Other files which can be kept in the logic storage spaces are sets of settings of parameters for controlling the apparatus which have been made by the operator on the operator control panel prior to a printing or scanning process. These can be made by means of the operator control panel or by means of a special program running on a workstation, stored in the personal logic storage space of the user, and be brought up therefrom to control the apparatus.
The logic storage spaces may have the form of a directory structure in the memory, but also, for example, the form of entries in a database. Of course the management unit which manages the logic storage spaces is provided with an administration system for the logic storage spaces and their contents.
According to one embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention, the management unit, on receiving from a workstation a digital data file for printing, such file being provided with a user identification, checks whether it already manages a logic storage space for the relevant user, and if that is not the case, the management unit creates a logic storage space for the relevant user and stores therein the received digital data file. The creation of logic storage spaces can also take place in response to a program start up at a workstation intended for communication with the apparatus and reporting to the management unit on start-up.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.